1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the technical field of location based services, and more particularly, to a method, device and system for providing services based on the location information and a terminal device thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Location Based Service (LBS) technology is an information technology integrating communication technology, Geographic Information System (GIS) technology, mobile localization technology, etc. The LBS technology has broad application prospect and high efficiency especially in aspects of positioning search, transportation navigation, mobile electronic commerce, emergency assistance in the ocean or desert, etc. It is predicted that revenues from services of the LBS technology will increase at the annual rate of 200%-300% around the world over the next several years. The LBS technology has tremendous business prospect.
The existing LBS technology has great potential for utilization. Many LBS service providers offer various services, for example, sign-in, search, information push positioning, etc., to clients via LBS servers. The clients of the LBS servers are scattered and independent from each other, all LBS service providers offer services to clients via particular software tools (i.e. an application or APP). For example, when a user must acquire outdoor sport service information provided by an outdoor sport information LBS service provider, the user first starts a software tool corresponding to the outdoor sport information LBS service provider in the client, and then acquires the outdoor sport service information from the outdoor sport information LBS service provider via an LBS server; and when the user must acquire another group-purchase service information provided by a group-purchase information LBS service provider, a communication terminal of the client will start a software tool corresponding to the group-purchase information LBS service provider. Therefore, the client must switch software tools frequently when acquiring different services, resulting in inconvenient and complicated operation. Meanwhile, an LBS service provider is unable to provide services which the client is interested in or demands only to a user based on the LBS technology, thereby resulting in poor pertinence and low efficiency when a client acquires services from the LBS service providers via the LBS server.